pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Disabledaccount221920
Welcome to the wiki, Pvzaddict1276! (Talk) 21:37, June 22, 2011]] Hi there, Pvzaddict1276! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:A2707/Having trouble with My Graveyard: Day area page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Remember that you should edit three or more times to an article if you are to edit your user profile. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. If you want your signature to be more presentable, read this page. Good luck, Pvzaddict1276! -- CattailsWelove (Talk) 21:37, June 22, 2011 Sure you can make pixel bean a long as you follow these rules:He must be in in pixels,I will be able to see him and edit him,and I get to pick what he does This is me mindstorms1 that just said that about pixel bean Sure! I'll use it! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 15:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Somebody deleted the computer page and the pixel bean page! Can you help me remake them? Tell Zomplant Jelo about it and say to check both of our pages (mine and the copyer) to show that I was here first. where did u see the guy? What Green Tallnut? Pufflesrcute 05:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) A tool called hex editor. Pufflesrcute 05:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Why? BAd idea... Because it does not make any sense, Because a plant killed by an odd wave. Cofee BAM! The Dele 13:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Blinkin' Plant Y u add blinking that you no created at ur userpage? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 06:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You can make the Zombie Blockade (P.S. I use Paint to!) The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 16:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That can be Zombie Mode 1-2. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 20:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ummmmmm..... what was it called again? I don't know about any better pic making softwares than paint but you can help with the Dr. Zomboss's Experiments. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 22:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) why do you add my blinking plants on your proflie RAWRRRR moster behind you (ghostmedic1223) Well. Thanks for requesting. I will fix your page if I have enough time. Well for the blinking plants, The picture must be clear if you want it putted on the gallery. Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 01:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Just a quick message! I'm not blocked! Lily-ppppp- ? I don't get it. I can ban! Yes I can kickban someone,but only if he is being rude to others or he vandilizes pages,but only if they are on the chat! Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! ??? Did you copy my P v Z 2 Pic? iPlantsthrust.com 01:30, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture of Cattail Zombie Why do you use my picture of Cattail Zombie? Not very cool, but OK. At least you don't use that as your profile picture. Dung Dinh Anh 06:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Doomy Bomb The Doomy Bomb is yours.Dung Dinh Anh 04:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Reqwekst Can you do the Anti-nuclear Gargantuar for me, dood? Pvzaddict1276 + = Hi there. I'm kinda new to PVZCC, but I've checked and I don't see that anyone else has my ideas that I've posted. Are you saying that someone else has the exact same idea for Zombie Sunflower? I'm not done editing it. Next time I'll be done with my editing before I publish it. Thanks. Strawscarecrow 17:46, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Almanac entry of the Gatpeater Can I add an Almanac entry for the Gatpeater? I am asking because the Gatpeater dosn't have an almanac entry yet If you allow me to add an Almanac entry then, tell me the Almanac entry that I can add. Repeater1919 11:23, July 28, 2011 A better page for Gatpeater Can I make a better page too? I want to make a better page for Gatpeater and I will use Blank page to add infobox, plus I will not call it Gatlee-peater. But what will we do to the old page if I already created a better page for Gatpeater? Will we delete the old page and keep the new page? ....Or keep both pages? Respond at my talk page. Repeater1919 10:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re Re Re Re Re Re Re-quest Please make a new Pokemon-styled battle blog with these new rules: * 150+ comments still means delete. * NO 109.78.61.7 SINCE HE IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Use PvZ characters and real Pokemon in battle. * Display level and type of sent Pokemon. 109.78.61.7 needs a surgery. contest picture Epic is gonna destroy the world Ghostmedic1223 12:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Yer a rollbacker. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 08:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You can You can be my friend. Repeater1919 02:41, August 7, 2011 Pictures on Toolbars can you tell me how to add pictures in toolbars by the way emoticons Ghostmedic1223 08:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Given Away Present Hey addict! first of all i want to congratulate you for becoming a Rollbacker,second i wanna know what is my Given Away Plant I won in your present game,Respond on my Talk Page please Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! ps:I want a plant called Lime Magic Taco Magic Taco gaves you magic (which is useless). Problem? [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 16:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I lied Re from Zomboss teh Dogtor Edgar zomboss avatar is from HERE! Plant please? Can I have a plant? Please? Radaradaninja 03:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Why Shouldn't I? Why shouldnt I make Peashooter9 Categories? I only add them to plants I make. -Peashooter9 So? So? Some pages don't say who created them, some people dont even make stuff. OK! Okay!-Peashooter9! Iz ok Its okay, you didnt sound mean at all. Polls Pvzaddict1276, how do you make polls? -peashooter9 Polls Wait, I don't get it. how do you add options? *This *Is *A *Test Okay... Okay! Okay.. Okay! HOW DARE YOU!!!! You program so they wont work, and I WANT MY BACON! Chanieman 01:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Friends Hi, Can we be friends? To cheese or not to cheese Archive You create User talk:Pvzaddict1276/Archive 1. I have created it. Then, you move all the messages from your talk page to User talk:Pvzaddict1276/Archive 1. PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 03:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) It is User talk:Pvzaddict1276/Archive 1 not Pvzaddict1276/Archive 1.PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 09:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: ? 38 and 43 will make you quit PVZ, nothing happen in 42. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 12:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) 8 wrong C! Lol, you got tricked. nyanguru YOU WON MAH QUIZ!? You get a amazing "COLORFUL RAINBOW COMET SHOOTER AK-47 SCYTHE BAGEL GUN WITH LAZOR BUTTON ON A TANK MADE OF ALL 118 ELEMENTS!" Have fun with this killah. nyanguru Re:Plant I want my plant to be Toast-pult.(upgrade of Wheat-pult) -Mindstorms1 NOW FACE YOUR DOOM! Is your favroite plant the Doom-shroom? nyanguru Gift What is the gift? An Accordillo 22:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Take gift Thanks! I already thought of a use for it. An Accordillo 22:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Flood. Where did he flood? Bacon MAH MEMEST.A.L.K 00:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 99-Flood Where? Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 05:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) HEY! ARE YOU HAXORED OR SOMETHING!? REVERTING MY EDITZ~?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 13:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) PvZ Battles wiki! Click Here! You're an Apple! Contact Me! 09:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request. OK I will make you an admin! You're an Apple! Contact Me! 15:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Unblock?!?! No. He deserved it, what else could he do? Bacon MAH MEMES T.A.L.K 23:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't I don't play that, Sorry about that [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'The Gupster']]' has returned after no. of months of being inactive!' [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'Tell him "Hi and Welcome back!"']]I Love Wiki and I proved it! 08:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Hi! Its jeremy...! How u delete pages? I'm try to delete too! P.S.: Cofee makes me admin too! YAY!! Survival:Endless I have a strategy.... But do you mind if I take a while for finding the pic? Bacon MAH MEMES T.A.L.K 23:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Pvzaddict1276, I've saw you have Gatlee-peater image in Cofee BAM!'s talk page. So i've created for you. Here: Gatlee-peater why did you wanna encourage plantsthrust to block me? 19:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) i thought we were friends Yellow Capped Fumoshroomo Sure here is the pic! soory, i dont use emotions or troll faces or any of them :P theese are more bUTAh for meh :D ö D: Re: U mad It is "u jelly", not "u mad". Also, good. Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 11:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I just want to make the Imp attack fans happy. You can't stop me from doing that. Dialgaofpower 23:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pvzaddict! Guess what?!?! It's ME, CattailsRCuteyz! I made an account! It finally let me!!! Maybe after I got blocked and then unblocked, something changed! CattailsRCuteyz 05:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC)CattailsRCuteyz Chat PLZ COME TO TEH CHAT!!!!!!!!!! Jeremy... 19:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Oops I didn't know that the Wall-nut-pult already existed.happy CaleblovesSpamming I've block that guy again! I block him because he Spamming Again! You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 23:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) How do you do the box thingy on your user page? PS: I edited your comment in combine crazy and made the buttons have the links to your page and Rock Melon. --Bacon MAH MEMES T.A.L.K 09:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Stop Reverting my edits on Gatling Multi-pea page Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 11:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Important stuff! This poll is urgently needed to be added to the main page! Which delete template is better? The one with Wrecking Blueberry in it. The one with Pea Bomb and a note that a candidate for deletion is badly made. No voting, or I WILL SQUASH YOU! It's a me! I SAID NO VOTING! It's a me! I forgot da heading http://www.gimp.org/downloads/, but it is a little bit hard to uses Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 03:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Blend in one of your setences. It's a me! ERROR? Sometimes the wikia server system had an error! It were so FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU yo! u wanna see mah dumb the dunce zombie and my cloned dunces minigame? then you will know what dumb the dunce is! 20:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) bacon LOL I make JPG images and click the adjust colors on Windows photo gallery (get to it by right clicking and saying edit)Lemon Lemon Lime. Lemon Lime Lemon Lemon Lime! 23:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) DONT LEAVEZ! D: dont you DARE leave >:O read mah latest comment HERE. dont go, or else this will be my last edit thing :P Chanieman 01:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Help you! I will help you in the Luigi Mansion CC wiki! But please return to PvZCC! I need to know this thing before I contribute your wiki: *Where can I play it ? (The Console) You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 11:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Recolour You can do this at paint and Microsoft Office Picture Manager. First, you cut the body of the picture and then copy it into another paint.Second, save the picture that you cut in the another paint. Thirt, press right click on your mouse at picture that you cut that you save and then you found 'open with' and press M.O. Picture Manager. You now can edit the picture and press tools that in the M.O. Picture Manager and save it when done. Press right click again at the picture that you edit and press paint. Copy the picture that you cut and put it into the original picture that you want. Try. This step made from Peeshooter34, GET HAPPY!!!! Just press colour button. Oh my god!!!!!!!!! I don't have idea!!!!!!!! Tell all admin in this wiki! I'm fever to think! Sorry. Don't edits ... other peoples' comments. Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 11:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Should I leave? Should I leave? YES! NO! Click me for madness It's a me! Hey, do you play luigi"s mansion? Do you know what I am? I'm your friend! Click me for madness It's a me! Message U cant get another!Jeremy... 15:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Um...how do you add a picture to the infobox on a new page? Well First I need to find a Gamecube Emulator. and Second I need to find the LuigiMansion Rom. You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 02:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Removin' Dont worry, i will never do that!(LZ wants remove u from admins)DONT LET HIM DO THAT!!Ur friend, Jeremy... 10:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC) He can never do that. So am I. Nobody can block me, except for bureaucrats HA HA!He's Laptop Zombie, he's right here next to you! Send mails to him through his mailbox, and being an admin, is what he did at this wiki. 10:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Closed Sorry but............... that closed.Lemon Lemon Lime. Lemon Lime Lemon Lemon Lime! 19:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...= Well that sucks 4 u. I go on chat ALL THE TIME when my parents don't see. ~*cUtEyZ*~ 22:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC)CattailsRCuteyz YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! ~*cUtEyZ*~ 21:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC)CattailsRCuteyz RE: GAIAONLINE BACKYARD MONSTERS If you want to play Backyard Monsters, you can play it on gaiaonline, which requires email to register. =how do i make does tabs that say like This user is blah blah blah and stuff= How do i make these? 21:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC)A wiki contributor P.s if i learn how i would put the friend one to friend ya! uhhh... are you my fan or something? anyway yeah i guess i'm back. PB|T|J|N 23:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Who change my username! I want to change my username, so I contact a staff. You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 06:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I want Present 7! Bacon MAH MEMES T.A.L.K 00:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Spikey-pult Hey, Pvzaddict1276 As you said you want a Spikey-pult , here you go! Vductricon22 09:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Please block Rex700. Rex700 is really mean. He cussed at me and made fun of both of us. Please block him for 9000 years. How long? How long is Rex700 blocked? P.S. Does 7 scare you? I can't upload photos; I have an iPad. Just click this: http://www.dreadcentral.com/img/news/jun09/9-7b.jpg P.S. Why do you keep misspelling "didn't?" I still can't upload!!! JUST CLICK THE FRICKING LINK WILL YA?!?!!!!?! (I'm not mad at you, I'M MAD AT MY FRICKING IPAD!!!!) Laptop THAT was before my dad blocked my access to the laptop. I have an idea!!! Why don't you just type the URL in the little box at the top of the screen? Bummer... Dang, that sucks... Wait... OOH! OOH! THE LAPTOP'S OPEN!!! HOLY FRIGGETY FRAK!!!!!! HEY! check out justice pult! i put something funny on it! 14:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) spaghetti! Your weopons OK! it does 30 damage, but has a slow reload time! you gets 35 HP! Imp Attack Please stop removing my Imp Attack Sequels. It does not diserve to be removed, and I wanted to make an Imp Attack series. ???? I read ur message. But i dont saw i'm an admin gain. Go to "User Rights"!Durianpultz44 Wanna talk?? Bloggz 04:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) you mean the game where you suck up ghosts with a vacuum? ok, but i only got leik 15 boos so far :P ~chanieman 23:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: YAY! ...about what :O ~chanieman 00:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Helo Pvzaddict1276! I'm Emerald! I wanna tell U something! FIRST, U MUSTN'T BAN ME, CUZ I DIDNT SED "what the <>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", K? IT WAS VDUCTRICON22! I ONLI SED SOME LIKE ZIS: !#@$%!!! BUT NOT WAT U UNDERSTANDED! PLEASE BE MORE CAREFUL ABOUT WAT U DOING! I WAZ VERY SAD SO I FELT ILL! K? I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL, AND MAH MUM PUNISHED ME! Lets now stop being sad and lets be pals,k? NOW BUY!!! HI AGAIN! IM EMERALD! YES, I SED ZAT, THE H***, BUT I THINK U SED ABOUT ZIS CURSE: f***, K? I WILL NOT BE RUDE AGAIN! Tigerlittle Should I block Tigerlittle for creating Poke'mon Trainer Zombie (Female)? It's copyright. BTW, I already deleted Poke'mon Trainer Zombie (Female) [[User:Repeater1919|'Repeater1919']] [[User talk:Repeater1919|'is talking to you,']] 09:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Creating A New Wiki Can you give me steps on how to create a wiki? [[User:Repeater1919|'Repeater1919']] [[User talk:Repeater1919|'is talking to you,']] 09:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I want to start fanon wikis. What category should I select (On step 2)? Please respond A. S. A. P.! [[User:Repeater1919|'Repeater1919']] [[User talk:Repeater1919|'is talking to you,']] 00:59, October 15, 2011 You can get lots of star seeds by Daily prize, defeating Mogas and completing quests, kk? good:P ~chanieman 14:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Blok I see you block Ziad-or-something because he replace good picture with senseless picture. You are doing it wrong, he probably trying to upload that "senseless picture" but it has the same name with the other picture. Because of that, the first picture being auto-replace with the senseless one. Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 03:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Huh? Duh. Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 11:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Tabletree is NOT too strong!! Can't you get this is my FIRST ZOMBIE!?! It's not fair that you have to delete my plants! All I'm trying to do is make plants! All you do is erase them! And so what if it's too strong? I bet there is more than 10 of the strongest zombies and plants and they are still up! >:( U WANT MOD? Hey, didya really want 2 mod? Then read dis - http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dr_Edgar_Zomboss/Secret_Giving_time (download teh file) And some moar things tat i forgot.......................................................................................... Or just ask Zomboss PS:I forgive yaDPz44 wants to TALK with ya and read his BLOGGZ! Dont forget to visit lemons! 08:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hELLO THIS IS sPEICAL OPS GENRAL MINIGUN WHY AM I BANNED U SAY I HAVE CUS ON MY PROFILE BUT THERE ISNT U SHOUL BE BANNED FOR ABUSING ADMIN POWERS 04:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you about 74.79.104.243 Thank you for blocking him! He said he wont be mah friend unless i made a pic for armor pult and i dont even know him. SO Thnx! You know how to format backgrounds of wikis, right??? If you do come here. If you don't, sorry... ~*cUtEyZ*~ 23:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) CRAP!!!! Darn!!! I'm not an admin. And I can't become one because I've been blocked before. Can you ask an admin on that wiki if you can be an admin? ~*cUtEyZ*~ 00:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC) $%@&!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WERE MY ONLY HOPE!!!!!! Do you know anyone else who knows how to format wikis and does NOT have an insane computer? ~*cUtEyZ*~ 00:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will. Why does your computer block 9 wiki? ~*cUtEyZ*~ 00:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) WTC?!?! It's not inaproppriate! Well, 9 is rated PG-13... ~*cUtEyZ*~ 01:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) heh. okay. first, go to options and click on the difficulty until it turns to peacfull. this will stop skeletons, creepers, zombies, etc. from spawning at night (pigs, cows, and sheep stay). do you have single player commands? if so, press t then say //wand for a wooden axe :P anyways, grab your materials for your house. make a temprorary cave house and place a furnace, workbench, bed, whatever you want there. once your done, make your house. it should be 6 blocks high each floor, so that each story has lots of room. for my demonstrasion, only a 1 story house will be made. :P anyways, make all of them the same height and have parralell lenghs to the opposite, leik: @ooooooooo@ % % % % % % % % % @oooooooooo@ not the best, but the o and % are walls, each one parralel to the other one. thats the best i can explain it :/... anyways if you have the //wand tool, you dont have to do most of the wall work: make a stack of 6 blocks, left click the top one with the axe thing, then jump down, and right click where you want the wall to extend to. say //set 10 and a wooden wall is created ~Chanieman, the peashooter king! 15:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Note from Iezzuanbbs hi, pvzaddict. sorry if you think my avatar is unacceptable but i cant change my avatar to another avatar. it said that i'm not logged in or invalid to change avatar. reply this message to my talk page. Re: Laptop My name is Sarea. ~*cUtEyZ*~ 04:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) YOU BACK. OMGTROLOLOYAY!oh, and CattailsRCuteyz left :P she will be back in (approximently) 5 months later, in the summer ._. Chanieman, teh peashooter kingz! 00:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Where didja get minecraft man? Nugget Biscuit Nugget in a biscuit! 18:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC)